The invention relates to an oil separator arrangement and a cylinder head cover for an internal combustion engine.
The parallel connection of oil separators and control of the partial volume flows as a function of the size of the total volume flow is known from DE 199 18 311 A1.
DE 10 2005 003 149 A1 discloses a plurality of oil separators connected in parallel, where closing means are respectively assigned to each oil separator. The closing means are triggered individually as a function of the total inflowing gas volume ascertained by means of a sensor.
DE 10 2004 019 154 A1 discloses an oil separating device with two identical cyclone separators connected in parallel, which can be switched on or off individually by means of a switch element as a function of the gas volume flow.
A cylinder-head cover with four cyclones connected in parallel is known from DE 10 2004 006 082 A1, wherein three cyclones each comprise a leaf spring with one end fixed, which covers the gas outlet opening of the immersion tube and stands under respectively different pretensioning, said leaf spring automatically switching on or off the corresponding cyclone as a function of the gas pressure by opening or closing an opening gap.
DE 102 05 981 A1 discloses an oil separator with a plurality of identical cyclone separators connected in parallel, the inlet openings of which can be controlled by means of a common slide valve, so that a different number of cyclone inlet openings is opened in the different slide-valve positions.
EP 1 614 871 A2 discloses an oil separating device with a plurality of cyclone separators connected in parallel, the inlet openings of which are opened to a differing extent as a function of the blow-by-gas pressure by means of a common leaf spring with one end fixed.
In the aforementioned documents, the required control elements for the oil separators give rise to additional production costs.
DE 103 20 215 B4 discloses an oil separating device with a plurality of identical oil separators connected in parallel, each oil separator comprising a cantilever leaf spring with one end fixed, said leaf spring automatically opening a gas inlet opening as a function of the pressure of the blow-by-gas present, and comprising a baffle wall disposed downstream.
DE 10 2004 016 742 B3 discloses an oil separator with an inlet-side leaf spring with one end fixed and a downstream diffuser. Oil particles are separated by inertia on account of the deflection of the gas at the wall surrounding the tip of the spring tongue.
DE 10 2004 961 938 B3 discloses an oil separating system with an oil separator designed as a leaf valve, a pressure control valve upstream of the oil separator and a bypass line for bridging the arrangement comprising pressure control valve and oil separator in the presence of inadmissibly high pressure in the crankcase.
The problem underlying the invention is to provide an oil separator arrangement and a cylinder head cover which achieve an effective oil separation over a large volume-flow range with simple means and in a compact design.
The invention solves this problem with the features of the independent claims.